


No forgiveness without love

by nebulein



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x01, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, because we all need more Malec smooches in our lives, gapfiller, shameless schmoop, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: Alec smiled. Yeah, he’d screwed up, but he’d stumbled his way through an apology and Magnus had forgiven him. So everything was good again, right? Well, not everything. Jace was still missing and Victor was at the Institute and all that, but at least here, between them, things were okay. Alec had taken the one thing he could do anything about at the moment and he’d fixed it. So why was his heart still beating in his throat?Small gapfiller set after the "I forgive you" balcony scene in 201.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a tumblr comment and then grew into a little gapfiller all on its own. Find the original post [here](http://nebulein.tumblr.com/post/155386751339).

Alec smiled. Yeah, he’d screwed up, but he’d stumbled his way through an apology and Magnus had forgiven him. So everything was good again, right? Well, not everything. Jace was still missing and Victor was at the Institute and all that, but at least here, between them, things were okay. Alec had taken the one thing he could do anything about at the moment and he’d fixed it. So why was his heart still beating in his throat?

Alec’s hand had slipped off Magnus’ when Magnus smoothed Alec’s collar and Alec missed the contact between them. They were standing close. Not impossibly close, but close enough that Magnus was right there, within easy grabbing distance and Alec wanted nothing more than to reach out again.

‘Don’t push me away’ Magnus had said and what better way to prove that Alec didn’t intend to than pulling him close?

So Alec reached out. Just a tentative hand. Slow. Giving Magnus ample time to step out of reach, to brush it off. But Magnus didn’t evade it. He just stood there, right in front of Alec, watching him, waiting what Alec would do. It was nerve-wracking, but now that Alec had started it, he couldn’t pull away without looking like a complete idiot.

He didn’t know how Magnus would react. Maybe this was too soon. They’d just had their first argument. Magnus had forgiven him, but that didn’t mean Alec was entirely out of the doghouse yet.

Only one way to find out.

Alec’s hand came to rest on Magnus’ forearm. Alec instinctively curled his hand around Magnus’ biceps. And what a biceps that was. My God. Magnus’ skin was still warm from his work-out, muscles flexing underneath Alec’s fingertips and Alec couldn’t tell whether it was a deliberate gesture or an involuntary twitch.

But Magnus didn’t push him away. Didn’t step out of reach, didn’t make a quip and shrug Alec off.

So far, so good.

Alec let his eyes flit up again, chancing a glance at Magnus’ face. Magnus was looking at him. Not unfriendly, not cold like before, definitely not spewing daggers with his eyes anymore, but not entirely inviting either. More like he was holding out to see what Alec would do next.

Nothing for it then.

Alec closed his eyes, shutting everything out but that feeling inside him, that itching need to be close to Magnus, to make sure that they really were okay again. Now that they had cleared things up, that need that was always there when Magnus was in the room, but that had been slumbering beneath the surface, pushed there by more pressing matters, came bubbling up again. And this time, Alec gave in.

He leaned forward, slowly, into the silence between them. His own blood was rushing in his ears, not quite loud enough to drown out the sound of Magnus’ breathing. Alec followed that sound, let himself be guided by it until his nose bumped Magnus’ cheekbone.

They were close now. Close enough that Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on his face, feel the slight tremor running through him. Or maybe it was Alec that was shivering. Alec wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter. They were close now, but not quite close enough.

Alec moved his face a little more, searching, desperate for that last bit of contact. Magnus made a noise, just a tiny gasp, like the world’s tiniest whimper and then he turned his head, slotting into place.

Alec’s lips met his.

Yes. _Yes._

There weren’t any fireworks exploding behind Alec’s eyes, no angel choirs singing. Not this time. Just that small hard knot inside his chest that slowly unraveled, leaving Alec weak-kneed and slightly lightheaded.

There was another noise, another whimper-groan-gasp, and this time Alec was almost sure it had been him making it. He didn’t have time to investigate the matter, because right then Magnus’ hand slipped behind Alec’s neck, drawing him closer, sending another bout of shivers through Alec’s body that threatened to draw him to his knees, and then Magnus opened his lips, deepening the kiss and Alec let himself fall into that instead.

It was glory. It was forgiveness. It was like coming home.


End file.
